The present invention relates to an apparatus for solids-fluid separation.
In European patent application no. A-0 206 399 an apparatus is described, which is in particular employed for solids-fluid separation in e.g. catalytic cracking processes, comprising upwardly directed feed inlet means of which the upper part cooperates substantially tangentially with a housing comprising at least a domed upper section, at least one fluid outlet means which is in fluid communication with a central section of the housing, and downwardly directed solids outlet means in communication with at least one solids outlet opening in a lower section of the housing. When the above apparatus is applied in a fluidized catalytic cracking process a solids-fluid separation efficiency can be obtained from about 98%.